What is REAL?
by lotrbvs007
Summary: The new Matrix. PLEASE REVIEW MY FRIEND IS GETTING REALLY MAD CUZ SHE WORKED SO HARD ON THIS AND SHE GOT NO REVIEWS.
1. START

Disclaimer: I thought of this when I was sleeping after watching LOTR and then Matrix, followed by Pirates of the Caribbean last night so I own none of these characters except the few that I make up.  
  
Authors Note: Please realize that this story is probably the lamest thing that I have ever written in my entire life so please bear with me.  
  
A/N: I'm posting this for my friend who got it removed. You may have read this already. The author was agentbloombabe007  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"TRINITY!" cried Neo as he sat up breathing heavily. It took him a while to regain his senses and looked around the, was it a bedroom? The last thing he could remember was flying to save Trinity, and then seeing a lot of bright rainbow colored light after being hit by a sentinel.  
  
"My lord, are you alright? Said a fair voice next to the bed.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? Wait scratch that. Where's Trinity? Whoa." After that Neo passed out.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Some countless hours later..  
  
Neo woke up feeling dazed. "Where am I?" He wondered out loud. "What am I doing here?" He got out of bed, to find himself wearing only his smiley Joe Boxer boxers. He heard footfalls from down the hallway, approaching his room. "Trinity?" he called in a whisper. The person walking stopped. The doorknob slowly started to turn. Neo dived into bed and pulled the covers just as the door opened. He saw a tall, muscular man standing there with a sword standing there, checking in on him. Just as the young man, who could be no older than 22, walked by Neo, Neo reached out and grabbed his sword hand and flipped him over on his back, wincing. He dropped the young man and held his biceps. They were aching. He looked down at them and they were bleeding.  
  
"Good you are awake." Said the man. "My name is Will Turner, and this is my elf counterpart, Legolas." Neo saw another man with pointy ears standing behind Will.  
  
"This is as unreal as the Matrix." Said Neo. "Where the hell is Trinity?" He yelled angrily. 


	2. FOLLOW

Heads up! Long chapter! I'm having a thought, should I throw in some of The Italian Job and The Mummy to give it some colorful flavor??? Hmmm.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Legolas and Will stared at Neo with awe.  
  
"He is one of the saviors of the other world!" said Legolas in a hushed whisper. "He talks of the Matrix! I knew it! The minute I saw his punctures!"  
  
"My whats?" said Neo with a confused look.  
  
"The holes, in your skin. The other lady, and Lord Elrond's human counterpart both have them too." Said Will excitedly.  
  
"You mean my plugs? By the way, Trinity and I are not human. Well we are, but we were grown, in huge fields, like corn. It's a long story, so I'll tell you some other time." Said Neo.  
  
"Ah the girl, she has been calling for you. I shall tell her you are awake. But you should go and eat now. You must be starved." Said Will.  
  
"First answer me this. Is this real, or are we in a surreal place?" Neo asked with edge creeping into his voice.  
  
"Questions are best kept for later." Said the elf, and then both the elf and the young man walked out of the room to leave Neo to get dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trinity walked along the halls of Rivendell. She wandered along, thinking about Neo, as her elvish clothing swayed in the warm morning breeze.  
  
"Milady" a voice said, "you must come with me."  
  
Trinity turned around and saw what looked to be agent Smith "OH SHIT!" she said, "What the hell do you want you bastard? What the hell are you doing in Middle Earth you son of a bitch?" It was too late when Trinity realized her mistake.  
  
"Do not fear me, for I mean you no harm." Said the stranger. "My name is Lord Elrond, the master of Rivendell. I welcome you here. I thought you would like to know; the Medjai that you came with is alive. You may want to see him, he is in the dining hall." And with those words, an offended Elrond bowed and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the dining hall, Neo wondered at all the epic scenes that were painted on the ceiling, until his eyes fell on the mountains of food that sat out. Neo was speechless. He had not eaten for a while, and all he ate was shit that tasted like Soggy Wheat. He smiled inwardly at the thought of his dear, and dead, friend Mouse. Neo felt the pang inside to taste "food" again. "I know that the food is not real. I know that when I touch it, and taste it, the Matrix will tell me that it is delicious and warm." Neo said to the room.  
  
"So it is true." Said a voice behind him. "You are one of the newer Medjai. Of the computer age."  
  
Neo turned around to see strong young man who was dressed in western clothing. "Who are you?" said Neo with a bit of an edge. "And what did you just call me?"  
  
"Don't be alarmed. I'm Rick O'Connell. I am the 3000th generation of the Medjai. We are the protectors of mankind. Kind of corny, I know. But hey, that's life. You talked about the Matrix didn't you? You are probably the 3166th generation of the Medjai." Then under his breath Rick said "The whole world's damned."  
  
"NEO!" cried a female voice, breaking the uneasy silence between the two Medjai.  
  
"TRINITY!" Neo yelled, as he ran toward her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trinity and Neo could always be found in each other's company. Legolas looked on from a distance and felt a sharp pang as he remembered his lost love, Buffy. Legolas tore his eyes away from the couple and turned and walked away. As he walked he heard a female voice in his head.  
  
Ah Legolas, you pine for Buffy. I can tell. Come and see me on the balcony that you and Buffy stood when you first met three days from tomorrow at midnight.  
  
Ah, milady, you know me all too well. Legolas thought knowing that Galadriel would read his mind with no ease. I shall certainly meet you there, but may I enquire as to what is the occasion?  
  
Think about it Legolas Greenleaf, it will be three years since the last war of the free people on that day. Three years since Buffy tore the ring away from the possessed Frodo, and fell into the fire with the ring. But come, you need to see what I am to show you. I must send you on a quest that can only be trusted to you.  
  
Milady, why do you stir these dreams now? I have complete faith in you, but whom should I tell? We have a new.  
  
I know of the new Warrior who has arrived. Tell only Elrond. This is a matter of secrecy. William, Jack, Rick, Alex, Ardeth Bey, and Neo are to accompany you. The women, Trinity, Elizabeth, and Evelyn will protest. You must tell them not to come. Haldir will meet you on your side of Moria. You must not make war with Haldir. This matter concerns you both very deeply.  
  
But Milady! Haldir is a traitor! He tried to kill Buffy. He. Legolas tried to protest.  
  
NO! Legolas, you do not know what you are talking about! I expect you to show him the same respect you show me.  
  
And with that their conversation ended.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Please R&R! 


	3. LEAVE

Well thanks to all the reviews (a grand total of 1!) and well so far I have a whole bunch of ideas for this story. It's going to go a little slower until about February because I've got Model UN and Forensics plus my teachers are laying it on thick for mid terms already. I've also got like 20 contests coming up for my violin, so I'm stuck practicing for a while. Sorry.  
  
Well on with the story.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Legolas walked back to the great hall, where he saw Lord Elrond. "Legolas, the great lady has told me what she has told you about the quest, and a bit more. You must promise me that you will not cause war with Haldir. This matter affects you both deeply. I will call a meeting for our guests so that they know. But we will have trouble holding back Elizabeth and Trinity. Eve will not be easy either. Also my human counterpart should accompany you. But watch out for him. He will try and kill the new stranger on this journey. Oh and do not be surprised in Moria. I have a feeling you will meet some old acquaintances there."  
  
"My lord, what is this quest about? Please tell me." Legolas pleaded.  
  
"I cannot tell you that. But forget about that now. We must oblige to the great lady. Go and collect the travelers. You should leave as soon as possible." And with that, Elrond turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
Legolas walked back into the garden to find Neo and Trinity talking with Will and Jack. Elizabeth was walking toward them from the opposite direction as Legolas walked toward them. "Come my friends Lord Elrond has called a secret meeting for us all." And with that he left to find Rick, Alex, Ardeth Bey, and Eve.  
  
Legolas found the group on the balcony overlooking the waterfalls. "Come," he said, giving the group a fright. "Elrond has called for a secret meeting for us." Rick, Alex, Ardeth and Eve got up and followed Legolas to the meeting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My friends, you have been called here for one purpose. Lady Galadriel from the forests of Lorien has asked me to put together a quest. Some of you will oppose my choice of the people who are to go on this expedition but in the end, you will understand." Elrond sat and looked around, as if waiting for someone to speak. "Rick O'Connell. You and Legolas will head this expedition. Jack Sparrow and William Turner, you both will assume second in command. Ardeth Bey, and Neo, you both will be the bodyguards of this expedition. Alexander O'Connell. If your parents will allow it, I wish for you to go along. Agent Smith. Come forth please. You are to go but do realize, everyone in this expedition has permission to kill you for whatever cause. If you are willing to go as a friend and ally, then take your seat. Otherwise, leave this council now." Agent Smith took his seat. Elrond continued. " You eight have been chosen and will meet the ninth member outside of Moria." Lord Elrond paused for a moment as if daring the others to speak.  
  
"But what about us women?" protested Elizabeth. "We are to just wait here and not do anything while the men go to some unknown peril?"  
  
"I will not send my husband and son on a voyage in which I do not have any part in! We will go with them whether you like it or not!" said Eve with anger.  
  
"Seeing as I could kick any one of those guys' ass any day, I will not sit here and act like a little snobby princess waiting for my knight in shining armor to come a rescue me. I am sorry. Too bad. Neo I'm going to go pack some provisions for us. Coming ladies?" Said Trinity.  
  
"Of course!" said Elizabeth and Eve at the same time. The women stalked out of the meeting without looking back.  
  
"Well so much for keeping the women back." Said Legolas to Elrond.  
  
Elrond just sat there holding his head and sighing. Legolas could tell he was stressed. He got up and left to go pack his bags. The rest of the men followed in the same suit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We need to find Legolas a girl." Said Neo to Will as they walked down toward the city limits.  
  
"Ah, see that's what you don't understand. Legolas had a girl. Buffy the vampire slayer. First female Medjai ever. Well, she did her job as a Medjai. Three years ago, at the end of the last war of the free people, Buffy took the evil ring from Frodo, the little child that you se in all the murals, and she fell back into the fire of Mount Doom, destroying all evil." Will explained to Neo.  
  
"If she destroyed all evil, what are we doing?" Asked Neo.  
  
"No idea." Said Will.  
  
"Good you have all come." Lord Elrond said. "Meet up with Haldir outside of Moria." With that the group left Rivendell.  
  
Please R&R 


End file.
